


Just a touch

by Fist_of_fury



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A little bit of snow, M/M, Romance, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fist_of_fury/pseuds/Fist_of_fury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Roman are having fun with snow. Dean keeps teasing his friend about how bad he is at throwing snowballs at him, Dean offers to play again but Roman wants a bit of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a touch

"God damn it, Dean" Roman groaned, fast footsteps towards his friend "That's not fair! You've been winning all evening. You know I don't get along with snow!"

"'S not my fault y'suck at everything." Dean teased, "Stop complaining and let's start again, how about that?" He offered, opening his arms wide as an invitation. 

Roman smirked, deciding to seize the opportunity as he saw Dean exposed enough. His steps became faster and in seconds his shoulder connected with Dean's side, tackling him playfully to the ground. 

The sound of the air being punched out of Dean's lungs was the last thing he heard, bringing both of them to the ground. They rolled on ice until Dean pinned Roman down and braced himself on top of him with his hands, and he stared at Roman whose hat had gotten lost when they were rolling on the ground and his hair was laying freely all around his face like a dark crown, a breathtaking contrast against the white snow. 

"Alright, alright." Roman repeated, shaking his head in defeat, "You win, we'll restart the game." He agreed, ignoring briefly the look his friend gave him. Roman's gaze fixed on a couple of trees with a slight layer of white momentarily, until his grey eyes focused on how close Dean's blue eyes were, his nose, his lips..

Roman took in a shaky breath and held it in, their eyes met and Dean's sudden silence made Roman uncomfortable and he couldn't move from under him even if he wanted. And he didn't want to.

"Dean, I-" He started but was stopped by the warmth of Dean's lips on his own, a barely there taste.

"'m sorry.." Dean mumbled under his breath, moving to get off his friend.

"It's fine." He says, but he won't admit to himself that he'd enjoyed it a lot. He wants to feel that again. More of it. Intense. But he doesn't think Dean would want that, maybe he just made a mistake. But.. He could try.

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's neck pulling him down, to meet his lips once again, this time with a lot more intention. Their lips met, a lot more fervently, Dean opened his mouth to bite on Roman's lower lip, and he opened his mouth letting their tongues tease against each other, in a enticing dance for every second the kiss lasted, Roman could feel his skin warming up, prickling under Dean's touch. 

Right when Roman thought it was getting good, Dean pulled away. His lips rubbed red, and a slight blush over his cheeks. 

"Sorry, I.. Shouldn't have." Dean stumbles on his words, trying to figure out what to say. 

"I wanted you to." Roman admits, smirking dangerously at Dean. At that, Dean smiles, his dimples barely forming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> They're the best and I can't write them, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it regardless.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
